1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a lighting fixture and, more particularly, to a lighting fixture with a support means.
2. Description of Related Art
Landscape lighting systems are currently used to provide safely lit walking paths or driveways, while also providing light to landscape designs for visualization during night time hours. Present landscape lighting systems typically include light housings mounted on or within posts. These posts are usually low to the ground and placed along walking paths, driveways, retaining walls, or other landscaping structures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,827 discloses a block assembly for use in retaining wall systems. The block assembly includes a body with a formed recess for accepting a lighting fixture. A lighting fixture may be positioned within the recess and coupled to a power source. While this block assembly solves the problem of adding lighting fixtures to a new retaining wall, it does not address the need for adding lighting fixtures to pre-existing retaining walls.
Accordingly, a need exists for a lighting fixture that can be easily and inexpensively incorporated into existing retaining walls, landscape features and other structures.